Tea Aoshisama?
by JouChan13
Summary: Oneshot 4 yrs since the end of the anime. Things are still the same b/twn Aoshi and Misao. Now Misao has learned of a special kind of tea. It’s supposed make the drinker loose his restraints. Easier for their emotions to surface. Exactly what she needs


Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. FF is non-profit, meant for entertainment only.

FF can be archived anywhere, just let me know where. Please send no flames, I'm sensitive. For all other comments 0_o you may contact me at kaoru_koishii@yahoo.com

Alright if you're reading this story it's because you want to know what happens to Aoshi and Misao in Matsue, right. This fan fic is the continuation of their journey.

If you're new to the story, well then. It's been Four years since the end of the anime. Things are still the same between Aoshi and Misao. He displays no visible love for Misao while she's still hopelessly in love with him. In the last year, Misao has learned of a special kind of tea. It's supposed make the drinker loose his restraints. Easier for their emotions to surface. Exactly what she needs. Proven to work by Kaoru's use on the Battoussai. She will now give it a go.

Tea Aoshi-sama?

Chapter one

*************

It had been two day since Kaoru and Himura had left. The Aoiya felt a little lonelier without them. Maybe it was the baby, he'd been so cute. Maybe if she had a daughter she could marry Keni. Though she'd always hoped for a boy first. She gave a deep sigh as she made her way up to the temple. She slid the door open carefully and stepped inside.

He was sitting in the middle of the room. Eyes closed, oblivious to his surroundings. At least he seemed that way. She took her seat by the window where she placed her tray and started to fix the tea. He came over to sit in front of her a moment later.

"Tea Aoshi-sama?" Misao said handing him a cup of tea.

He took it and had a drink. He looked down into the cup for a moment.

She peered at him closely. It was flavorless there would be no way for him to detect anything. She served herself a cup and pretended to drink.

She looked out the window. The view was very beautiful from here. Her thoughts turned over what Kaoru had said. Himura, he'd had four cups before he was affected. But there was no way Aoshi-sama was going to drink four cups right now. Kaoru forgot to tell her how long the effects lasted. She looked down into her cup again and took a small sip. She looked across from her to see him looking out the window as well. She refilled his cup and they sat in silence.

"What time are we leaving?" He asked without looking at her.

She felt a little sad to hear his voice. No emotion ever came across. She still remembered the way he had been before he left. If only he hadn't left. "We're leaving right after lunch." She said while watching his profile.

He finished his second cup and put it down. That was her cue to leave. She was usually reluctant to go but she'd have plenty of time to win him over on the trip to Matsue. She gathered her things and left with out looking back.

She walked back down to the house balancing the tray carefully, There was till tea in the pot. She needed to get ready to leave.

Misao stood in her room with a disgusted look on her face. It was true she was a girl but she hated having to wear a kimono. It was so restrictive. She couldn't even kick in this. She gave a deep sigh. This was as good as it was gonna get. She smoothed her hair one last time before going into the kitchen.

"Misao-chan, you want to help me set lunch out?"

"Sure Omasu." Misao responded in a chipper tone.

Misao set out the food on the table. She reheated her tea to a boiling point and then poured the scalding water into the cup belonging to her Aoshi-sama. She poured some regular tea into hers and left to fetch her . . . . . "Aoshi-sama." She said as she almost ran into him.

He looked down on her and she stepped out of the way so he could pass.

The meal passed along with out a hitch.

*************

The trip to Matsue would take them along time. Not only that but Kaoru had a lot of stuff there. So it should give her plenty of time to wear him down.

Misao took a seat across from him, his legs were so long they touched her knees. She didn't say anything. She enjoyed the feeling of them being on their own. The train moved forward and she turned out the window to wave at her friends, her family. She turned back into her seat and looked at him for a moment. He'd already closed his eyes. His way of avoiding conversation. Well he lucked out. She reached into her bag and pulled out the book. She looked at the cover for a moment.

How Could I have Not Fall In Love With You.

'How true Aoshi-sama,' she thought. With a smile she opened the book and started reading. She'd been able to get to chapter six. She had along way to go before she reached chapter thirty. She read for a while till she reached the end of chapter ten:

He doesn't say anything but his embrace tightens. He never cries. I've never seen him cry. Even when he came across his fathers body. Never. My hands take fistfuls of his yukata. I want to be strong like him. I want to be strong. Eventually my cries subside. All I have left is the occasional hiccup. "Yosho, you would never leave me right?" I ask him.

The hand that had been rubbing my back soothingly stops. I don't move afraid my movement might change his answer. "Aeka, things change."

And suddenly the pain I had felt seems worse. This tearing sensation in my heart. That's not the answer I had wanted to hear. I start to pull away from him but he stops me. "Aeka, one day you will WANT to leave me," he says.

She paused in her reading. Why are the young considered ignorant? Love knows no boundaries so why should age be a factor? She gave a deep sigh. Afternoon had settled in. She knew when and where they were going but she didn't know if they were making stops along the way. With another sigh, she broached the subject.

"Aoshi-sama?" She said looking directly at him. She watched him open his eyes. They were such beautiful eyes. Like chips of ice.

He waited for her to continue. She had a tendency of starring at him and he tried to over look it. But she wasn't sixteen anymore. It was harder to ignore the way she looked at him now that she was twenty. Nevertheless, his face remained a mask.

"I was just wondering when our first stop was going to be?" she said giving him a large smile.

"Tomorrow, afternoon in Hyogo." He said turning his face away.

She frowned. She didn't want to eat on the train. It was crowded and the food just couldn't be any good. She felt the train slow down and then come to a complete stop. She rose from her as it came to a complete stop.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm thirsty I just wanted to get us something to drink." She said to him, confusion clearly lacing her words.

"I'll go." He said getting up. He didn't wait for her to answer he just got up and left. She stood there a moment before she sat down. Usually if she was insistent he'd just let her . . . . actually no. When it came to what she wanted to do. He never interfered. She looked out the window, watching the people crossing in front of her. Kaoru had given her some more jewelry to sell, more than enough to take the trip twice over.

"Misao."

She looked up to find him standing next to her. His hand out stretched. She smiled and took the drink from his hand. Some kind of fruit juice, it was good.

"Thank You Aoshi-sama."

He only nodded and continued to stare out the window.

She wanted to say something to start up the conversation but she had no idea what to say. "I want to get some things for Jiya and the rest before we come back."

"On our way back." He said.

She nodded and turned back to the moving scenery. There were so many things she wanted to ask him. So many things she wanted to do with him. Eventually the scenery lost it's appeal. Her eyes drifted close and her forehead settled against the cool glass.

Small Note: Now as I mentioned this story will continue with Aoshi and Misao heading off to Matsue to retrieve some things left behind by the Himura's in a house deep with in the forests of Mt. Daisen.

I write _small notes_ so no one gets lost as we go through the journey with them.

Chapter Two

*************

Any advantage she might have had over him was gone. Giving him three cups might have had an effect but she hadn't had a chance to test it. So now she was back at the beginning.

"Misao." He said grabbing her by the arm. She'd been so busy thinking about the tea she almost walked into a carriage.

"Thank You, I didn't see it." She said a little embarrassed.

He glanced at her as they continued to walk down the street. She'd been acting different, lately. Ever since Himura and his family left. If he had to guess he'd say the child had an effect on her. The Kamiya girl and her were only a year apart. At twenty, Misao was now considered too old to be married. Married. Was it that long ago he'd taught her how to make a paper crane? He'd known Misao-chan so well. But all of that was a life time ago.

"Here." He said, alerting her to a stop. They entered the Inn together. They'd only be staying in Hyogo for a day or so. Enough time for her to bathe, eat and sleep. Then they'd be on their way. He still didn't know why The Battou . . . Why Himura didn't come for the things himself? Misao must be planning something. Despite his lack of response, she hadn't given up on him. She had hopes of gaining his favor. And odd way to say it. He couldn't marry her. And falling in love with her . . . .

"I'd like two rooms." He said to the old woman at the front.

She smiled at them. "I only have one, I'm afraid. If you'll share. It's yours"

"We'll take it." Misao chimed in. She wasn't going to let the opportunity pass her by. She looked around as the he paid the woman for the room. She rose and walked them to were they were going to be staying. She walked up ahead opening the door for them as they walked in. "Enjoy."

Misao turned just in time to see the woman wink at her. Misao smile broke into an evil grin. The old woman had an eye for a desperate girl. "So were do you want to eat Aoshi-sama?"

That protective feeling he'd felt on the train had lessen. He felt much more in control of the situation now. "There is a restaurant across the street." He stated.

"Alright we'll go there after I've had a bath." She took a couple of things out of the bag he'd carried in. She left while he stood by the window. Just gazing out.

There is no reason for me to feel nervous. I have been with him almost my entire life. I shouldn't feel guilty. It's for his own good. If he would just let go of his control and let me help him. He doesn't have to carry the burden alone. Misao thought as she scrubbed herself harder.

Yes, this would be for his own good. It just happened that she'd also benefit from the situation. Her face for formed into a frown as she dried her hair. She didn't want to turn thirty and not be married. She would never marry anyone else. If she couldn't have him then she'd never have anyone. She would just try harder in the next life. She finished the braid and put on her kimono. With a deep breath she straightened up and headed out, back to their room.

"Obasan, can I help you." Misao called as she saw the old woman struggling with a tray. The tray she was carrying was much too full.

The woman gave a sly smile as Misao carried the heavy tray to the back of the Inn into a kitchen. "So who's that with you?" She inquired.

"He's my . . . . . guardian, I guess you could say." Misao said with a smile of her own. She watched the old woman in amusement. It wasn't good to be nosy. "I have to go, he's waiting for me."

The old woman nodded and let Misao leave.

"Aoshi-sama, I'm ready." She said sliding the door open.

He finished adjusting his shirt like she wasn't there at all. His hair was wet and he smelled extremely clean. She tried not to stare at him, she'd do that at the table during dinner so . . . .

He turned and she stepped out. They walked quietly. She'd been feeling a bit sad since she read chapter ten. It brought up a question she'd always hoped would never come up between them. Would he leave her someday if they weren't together yet? She had already cried so much for him. It wouldn't be fair. Her head turned to see him starring at her. He must have said something. "Will you order for me." She spoke, in a desolate tone.

He nodded.

His thoughts had been confirmed. Something was troubling her. He'd have liked to help her. But at the moment he couldn't even help him self. Four years meditating and he still hadn't found peace. He still hadn't found a way to move on. His demons had settled but they hadn't left him. Only laid dormant. But till when?

He ordered and their meal was full of endless chatter from Misao's end. Her cheerfulness however was not genuine. The smile never reached her eyes. He listened like he always did to her endless stories. Still it bothered him that she pretended. 'Why does she need to pretend with me? I can tell when she lies. Did she forget that?' He thought as he watched her go on.

"Goodnight Aoshi-sama." She said as she settled into the middle of her futon. He laid back onto his, his eyes wide open. He didn't like to sleep too much. Bad dreams, sometimes. What he found worse were the good dreams. They were a lie. Some stupid part of his mind wanting to have something it couldn't. A fifteen year old, Okashira with all his people at the Aoiya while a happy five year old Misao, clutched his hand in happiness. An older Misao with two twin boys who looked too much like him to be anyone's else. So he laid back wide awake. The tea she had given him after dinner hadn't helped in making him sleepy.

'Aoshi-sama,' she whispered as she turned her face in his direction. She was dreaming. He studied her features. Her face hadn't changed much since she was a child. She hadn't changed. Her eagerness to help others was going to get her in trouble one day. She turned to her side and started thrashing. "Get away." She murmured. "Get away from him."

He wondered what she was dreaming about for a moment longer before he woke her up. He shook her and her eyes opened. She looked ready to cry.

"Misao." He called, almost concerned.

She shook her head, she was imagining things. Still her lip trembled. He tried to help her sit up but she refused. "No Aoshi-sama I rather lay back."

"There is still some tea left." He said going back to his futon.

She knew that was his way of asking her if she needed some. "Will you have a cup with me?" She said rising to a sitting position on the futon.

He nodded and turned on a nearby candle. It illuminated the room more clearly than just the moonbeams. Misao blinked back and yawned as he gave her some tea. This was the reason for her nightmares. She'd drunk half a cup. She felt her emotions all out of balance, like she couldn't control them. She really didn't want a drink. She looked into the cup slowly. Another yawn escaped her. She was about to rub her eyes when a hand stopped her. Her lids were so heavy. She felt the cup being taken out of her hands. "Finish my cup too, or it'll get lonely." She said as the blanket was pulled over her, covering her up to her chin again. "Finish it." She insisted as her eyes closed.

He took a last drink and sat her cup next to his. He blew the candle out and laid back. The tea had been warm still, this time it helped induce sleep.

: : : : : : : : : : : : :

He stood in the same room.

The room he hated. The Gat ' ling gun laid of to the side, smoke still escaping it.

On his knees, bleeding with Shikijo to his left. They were all dead. All of his men, dead. Hannya had bid him farewell. He felt it. The anger. The rage. It was blinding. The battoussai was gone . . . . off to save . . . . someone.

He got up slowly. He had to get his men out of here. Out of this filthy place. Starting with Hyotoko . . . . until they were all out.

He stood over the graves he'd dug for them. He'd buried them.

One day he'd bring them flowers but now was not the time.

First, he'd become the stronger . . . . then and only then . . . .

: : : : : : : : : : : : :

Aoshi woke up with a start. He looked around with narrowed eyes. It had been a nightmare. A lingering ghost of the past. He looked to his left to see Misao still asleep. It was best for him to try and meditate. He felt the stirrings of his demons. An anger that had no reason for being.

He stepped out of the room and headed for the bath house. A cold bath would do him good. It would help him calm.

Misao's eyes opened slowly. She was alone in the room. 'Of course,' she thought sourly. She got ready knowing that he'd be back and then they'd leave. Once she was ready she decided that maybe she'd just go and buy them breakfast; eat it here and then they could move on. She picked up the tray from last night. If he drank her cup it meant he'd had three cups. She'd try and get him to drink two more cups just incase, after breakfast. She ran out with her tray running into the old woman in the process.

"Can I help you out child." The old women smiled.

"Yes, obasan can you get me some water for tea while I fetch some food for me and my friend." Misao asked with large pleading eyes.

The old women nodded and Misao took off again, to get them some breakfast.

*************

Misao ate as fast as she could. While her counter part ate slowly. She looked at her desert and ate that slowly. It was true, one usually doesn't have desert for breakfast but she was hungry and she was on her own. So who was to say what she could and could not eat. Aoshi finished the last of his tea as Misao finished her desert. Too much sugar. It would keep her bouncing along the street. "I'll just take the dishes out Aoshi-sama and then we can go."

She didn't wait for him to nod she simply ran off. She didn't even close the door. He frowned for the slightest of moments before he picked up the bag he'd carried in. He looked around, there was nothing else in the room. He closed the door after he left and began his walk to the front of the Inn.

"Alright Aoshi-sama! I'm ready. Are you ready? Right. Let's Go." She said grabbing his hand as she began to pull him out of the Inn and in to the street.

Aoshi glared as the sun hit him in the eyes. He felt funny. He should have felt indifferent an there in laid the problem. She'd become tired of pulling and now she was running up ahead. "Aoshi-sama, hurry!" She yelled as she waved him over.

"Itai!" She cried in surprise as she was knocked over by some man.

Aoshi watched as the man just kept on walking. While Misao was slow in rising. The kimono restricted her. His eyes narrowed. He stepped in front of the man.

"What the. . ."

Aoshi punched him in the face and the man flew back. He landed with a thump. Aoshi walked over to the man and picked his face up. He forced him to look at Misao who stood with her mouth open. "Apologize." He said pulling on the mans hair.

"What? I don't . . ."

Aoshi slammed his head back to the ground with a enough force to crack the skull. As the man went limp Aoshi merely dropped the head back.

"Ao . . . Aoshi-sama?" She stuttered. He simply kept on walking. She grabbed his hand as he walked by. He stood there while she held his hand. She just didn't know what to say. I mean all he did was . . . . and then Aoshi . . .

"We're going to be late." He said as he continued to walk. She watched other people gathered around the other man's body.

"Wha... he's still alive."

She heard someone say. She let a breath escape her. She hadn't known she was holding. She ran up to catch up with him but she couldn't in the damn kimono. She pulled it up to above her knees and ran to the train station.

He stood there with a solid expression on his face. He looked a bit mad.

The whistling to the her left drew her attention.

Aoshi's eyes narrowed with some unknown feeling. He took a step in the direction of the men and she ran to intercept. She threw her body weight in front of him, her hands resting on his chest. She panted. She couldn't breath.

The train's whistle made her face turn up. He was looking behind her. "Aoshi-sama, we need to go." She straightened up and started to pull him.

She never touched him knowing he had this thing about physical contact. Still now she felt like he needed that contact. "Aoshi-sama." She said a bit more forcefully. His eyes turned towards her. "Let's go." She commanded.

He was a bit reluctant to go. The men had scurried off at the sight of him. He felt a tingling sensation running over his hands settling on his finger tips. He felt her pushing him onto the train. He allowed himself to be led. He wasn't quite sure what was happening. He only knew that seeing her cry out in pain had stirred his anger. And then watching those men openly admire her, that had stirred something else.

She sat him down and then took her seat in front of him. She wasn't quite sure how to start. "Aoshi-sama." She began.

His eyes narrowed in annoyance. "I am not your Okashira so why do you call me a that?"

"I . . ." Her eyes teared up for some unknown reason. She swallowed hard. "It's habit. You will always be . . . Aoshi-sama to me."

He turned away from her to stare out the window. She looked at him in confusion. What was wrong with him? "Where's the next stop?" She asked him with a hollow voice. He closed his eyes and laid back in his seat a bit more. "Okayama."

He didn't speak to her again. She knew he wasn't sleeping and finally, when she couldn't stand it anymore she got up and left.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

She didn't answer him though, the tears had already started flowing. He would never love her. She pushed past people trying to get to the back of the train. She needed air.

Small Note: Anyone who's seen the Kyoto arch knows that Aoshi's obsession with the battoussai really took it's told on him. His demons took hold of him, nearly destroying him. In a way they did, they tainted his soul and even though he kept Kenshin's promise. Which was to return to the Aoiya, to Misao. He still hadn't found a way to be at peace. Only a way to function, to get through everyday. The answers he sought still eluded him.

: : : : : : : : : : : : :

Please remember that anything between these things, indicate a dream sequence.

: : : : : : : : : : : : :

Chapter Three

*************

Her eyes felt puffy from crying. Still she wasn't going to let this get to her. Well, it had but not for much longer. He was just stubborn. Yep, yeah. That was it. She sat on the back of the train her feet dangling of the back. The moon looked so pretty.

Alright Aoshi-sama. So the tea's starting to work. Kaoru was right, Men like her Aoshi-sama and Himura needed the extra push. In Aoshi-sama's case he needed a shove. She could deal with his anger. If she hadn't stopped him from taking his frustration out on those guys by the train he wouldn't have been in such a dark mood earlier. Still if that first guy was any indication on how he treated his opponents she was going to have to be really careful. She would have to find a way to keep him in line.

Now, she could only assume he'd drunk three cups of tea, because she'd fallen asleep she couldn't confirm the fourth. So the next stop she'd find a way to get him to have four cups. Now from the time she fell asleep to the time he'd knocked that guy down. It had been a couple of hours. If she had to guess she'd say about 8 to 10 hours. So two cups don't do any good on their own but they'll stay in his system for a couple of hours. So if he's given more it will loosen the restrains. A smile came to her lips. She needed to device a plan. Jealousy and passion were the next emotions released after anger, so . . .

Since he had no feelings for her or at least in the way that she wanted him to anyways. She couldn't make him jealous. So she had to find a way stir his passion. It had to be focused on her and her alone. She bit her lip in concentration. 

Unfortunately she had no way of knowing how. Himura, he'd already had feelings for Kaoru so it was easy to stir his jealousy.

The book.

That's right. Aeka, she'd had a similar problem with Yosho. He couldn't see beyond the child image. Alright, she'd read the book and then she'd move from there. She felt happy again. She rose slowly to her feet. Some body parts had fallen asleep. She didn't feel sleepy so she'd read fro a while.

She walked back quietly. It looked like most of the people had fallen asleep. She finally came to a stop in front of him. The bag he carried laid under his arm. He had a tendency to cross his arms over his chest when he slept sitting up. She inched closer to him. There was no way she could do this with out moving him. Well at least she had an excuse for touching him if he woke up. She nodded to herself. She placed her hand on his left knee and gently moved it to the side. Enough so that she could get by. She looked at his face but he hadn't stirred. His face remained the same, his eyes still closed. She had to lean in some more so she could get the her hand in the bag. When she was this close she could smell him. Focus, stay focus, she repeated in her mind. She moved his elbow and carefully her hand reached in. She pulled it out carefully and eased back.

His knee had moved back. She let out a breath too close to him. She stole a glance at his face but he hadn't stirred. Maybe the tea affected their sleeping habits. She would stay there and confirm her suspicions but she really didn't feel like being embarrassed at the moment. So just like before her hand went to his knee and pushed it. This time it didn't budge. She knew it, he wasn't sleeping. But then shouldn't he just move aside. It wasn't in his nature to play around. No, he must be asleep. She tucked the book into her top and used both hands to push his knee. She stopped when she noticed one of the male passengers had stopped to watch. Her face began to flush. It must have looked bad with her hands on his knee. She turned back to her companion after the passenger had walked away. His eyes were open. She nearly tripped over herself trying to get back to her seat.

Misao felt like her face was going to fall of. How embarrassing. She opened the book and hid behind it. She could feel his eyes even behind the barrier of the book. She focused on the letters of chapter eleven. Until that's all she saw. Her mouth opened in horror during the fight scene in chapter twelve. She smiled at the first line of chapter thirteen.

Three more years before I can marry? But is there any clue that it's going to happen. No. Why because Yosho is an ASS!!

Ah, she remembered when she was sixteen. She'd still been out looking for him. A yawn escaped her. She need to read this. To see what happened. Another yawn escaped her. She counted the pages of chapter thirteen. It wasn't that long. She could read this.

She began reading fourteen and choked back a sob. She couldn't read anymore. The tears were in her way. She tried blinking them back and swallowed the lump in her throat. She took deep breaths, trying desperately to calm down. She closed her eyes and laid her head on the side of the window. Why was life so unfair? How? Why? She remained that way for a while. She just needed to calm down. After sometime when she felt she could handle it. She wiped at her eyes one last time and began to read again. She stopped at the end of fourteen.

I rose from bed with out looking back. Once I stepped out of our room I started shaking. There had been some emotion in those beautiful eyes. For a small moment I thought he might confess his love for me. How stupid can I be? Perhaps to him I'll always be like a small sister. Or just someone he needs to protect. What do I need to do? Why can't he just love me? I cried much like I always do when I think about him. To have him so near and so far at the same time. It's killing me. I've had fantasies so real I expect to see him watching me with love in his eyes. Kissing me and telling me why he's so happy. Sometimes I can barely stand waking up to this reality. The mask he wears shields him but what about me. I can't wear a mask.

She reread the last sentence. _I can't wear a mask_. That was so true for her too. She looked out the window to see the sun was coming up. She had stayed up reading. She had a day or more before they stopped at Okayama. She'd read the rest tomorrow. She tucked the book into her Obi, averting her eyes away from her Aoshi-sama. With one last yawn she slumped against the window.

Aoshi watched the sun from where he sat. He looked down to were he had laid her down and covered her with his coat. Though winter was ending and they had already started having sunny days, the wind still blew cold in the mornings. She had stayed up reading that stupid book. He'd seen the title. He never figured her to read that kind of trash. _How Could I Not Fall In love With Her._

__

With You, He meant _With You._ Not her.

What was wrong with him lately? His actions. His control had just slipped. Slipped. Maybe it was too much time with her. He'd been forced to sleep in the same room plus they were traveling together. Though traveling together had never been a problem before. So it must be him. He felt the train ease down to a stop. This wasn't their stop but he'd get them breakfast here.

He walked off the train without his coat, unaware of the lingering eyes on his back. The deep sighs as he walked by a hurdle of women. He bought his food and walked back to the train. The tingling sensation still remained in his fingertips. Though now the sensation just barely registered. He took his seat in front of her. She'd made his coat into a sort of tent. She laid somewhere beneath it. He moved it back enough to look at her face. She was mumbling something. He kneeled down until his face was very close to hers. His ears picked up the faint sound. 

"Please . . . Aoshi," she whispered in a tone that had made him step back.

He sat across from her, baffled at his reaction. He'd hesitated for a less than a heart a beat. It had stirred something. Something he rather stayed dormant. He sat there trying to control the feeling and when he couldn't it turned to anger. 

He watched as she rose. The way she yawned and rubbed her eyes. They blinked at him slowly. She flashed him a sleepy smile. "Aoshi-sama," She yawned. "How much longer till Okayama?"

"One day." His tone was cold.

She blinked at him and she yawned. "Are you alright Aoshi-sama?" Her voice full of concern. She saw the muscles in his jaw move. Was he angry? But why? She hadn't done anything.

"I've got your breakfast." He said handing her a type of wooden bowl.

He'd purposely interrupted her again. "Thank you." She said as she took it out of his hands. Her finger brushed against his unconsciously. But he glared at her for it nonetheless. Her eyes rose to his when she felt the strong gaze. "Are you sure you're alright?"

He didn't respond though he just ate. He was acting extremely strange. She finished eating and placed her bowl to the side. She turned to him but he got up. He picked up her bowl and left with out a word. She frowned at his behavior. Maybe it was because she was reading the book but he was acting like an ASS himself. If he had a problem why couldn't he just say something. She wasn't a mind reader. 'Idiot,' she muttered under her breath. She opened her book and started reading.

"Oh no Masuo," she said as she read chapter fifteen. Yosho's gonna kick your ass. Her eyes widened at some of the language he used. Her mouth opened at the way he acted while intoxicated during chapter sixteen. Of course he wouldn't remember that would just be too easy, she muttered as she went on. She laughed at the seduction pamphlet in the book. Yeah, if she could seduce her Aoshi-sama she wouldn't need the tea to break him first. She continued to read seventeen. _Frozen Heart, Blazing Passion _caught her eye. But it wasn't something the girl had done on purpose so that couldn't work for her either.

Misao lowered her book as he sat down. He looked so nice with out his coat. She pulled it around her more securely. It smelled like him. "The train will stop some time after sun down." He said taking his seat.

She nodded.

They stared at each other a moment before she spoke. "How long will we stay at Okayama?"

"Two or three days." He answered.

"Why so long?" She could tell the questions were starting to annoy him. But he didn't say anything he just kept answering.

"The train does not run through Tottori. We well require a carriage to get from there to Matsue and from there back." He looked at her for a moment longer before he turned his head away.

She gave another yawn in response. She was still sleepy. She got back into the position she'd been and fell asleep. Her last thought lingered on a fifteen year okashira, with haunting eyes. Too beautiful . . .

Chapter Four

*************

"Misao,"

She was slow to open her eyes. She sat up straight when she noticed her surroundings. She would ask how but the answer was obvious. "Aoshi-sama, you could have woken me." She spoke a little indignantly. He'd carried her all the way to Kami knows where.

He helped her up. Something that surprised her. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"To get dinner." He responded.

The restaurant was close by, only several buildings away. They sat for a moment before she asked. "Can we have sake?"

She watched his left eye brown go up. 

"I'm old enough to drink. Come on, we can make a game of it." She spoke convincingly.

"No." He said looking around the room.

"But why? I mean I know you don't drink so can I at least have some?" She said turning her large eyes in his direction.

He simply shook his head. The days he gave into her whims were over. She wasn't a child anymore. He could hear her cross her arms and huff. Old habits die hard. She really hadn't changed at all.

"What will you have?" Came the feminine voice.

The moment Misao saw the waitress she felt dislike. Followed by disgust. Whore! Aoshi turned to Misao half way through ordering when he felt her ki rising. He looked past the waitress and scanned the room again. What had prompted her anger? He finished ordering and looked at her.

"I'll have the dinner special plus some miso soup. Please bring a bottle of sake." Her voice had been strong and curt.

"Misao." He warned.

"Don't contradict me." She said to him in the same tone.

The waitress bit her lip and walked away.

For some reason he felt . . . angry. He wanted to reprimand her. He was her elder even if he wasn't her Okashira and she should show respect. His jaw clenched. The only sign of agitation.

The waitress came back quickly with their food. She put Misao's food first and then Aoshi's. She kept her eyes on the food as she served them. "Anything else ma'm?" She said addressing Misao.

"Not at the moment." Misao spoke without looking at her.

The other woman bowed and left them to their dinner.

As soon as the waitress left Aoshi took the bottle of the table.

"What are you doing?" Misao said with narrowed eyes.

"Eat your meal." He said putting the bottle to the side by his leg.

"Aoshi-sama." She warned, almost growled.

That got his complete attention. It had been years since she'd been really angry with him. He turned around completely so that all of him faced her. He looked at her with calculating eyes, trying to read her next move.

He caught her wrist in his hand as she had lunged. "You are too young."

"You're not in any position to tell me . . . . ." She bit her tongue. It wasn't his fault he was so attractive. Really? So she shouldn't take it out on him. She turned back to her food and began to eat. He eyed her for a moment longer before he began to eat himself.

They walked back silently. She shouldn't have gotten so jealous at the restaurant. But he had to know how she felt. I mean he wasn't dead to the world. He should try and not be so beautiful in public. Rrrrgghh. She sighed.

She was hopeless.

She got a good look at where they were staying. Not bad. They walked inside ands she slowed her pace. Would they stay in the same room again? She watched him open the door. He stood there waiting for her to go in. She went in with out another word, she kept her face averted from him. She didn't want him to see her smile. There were two futons in the room.

"I . . ." She cleared her throat. "I'm thirsty." She said as she gazed at the futons. She heard the door slide open and then close. She fixed both futons and dressed as fast as she could. She flopped on hers just as the door slid open again. She flashed him a large smile. Her eyes twinkled when she saw the tea pot. He put it down in front of her.

He briefly wondered why she was so happy. He'd change clothes once she fell asleep. She served him his cup and took a sip of hers. He didn't understand why she liked this tea so much. It was bland.

"Aoshi-sama," she yawned. "We're not in any hurry to get to Matsue so couldn't we just have look around tomorrow?"

There was no reason to object. So why not. He nodded at her and she squealed.

"It'll be fun, you'll see." She yawned again.

She refilled his cup once more just before her eyes drooped closed. He tried pushing her down but she held onto his hand. "No, I want to drink another cup. But it makes me so sleepy." She said even as her hand grew limp over his.

He shook his head and removed her cup. She'd actually finished it today, he thought as he tucked her in. He finished his cup and blew the candle out. He laid back for sometime before he got up and changed. He felt restless he didn't understand how half a cup could make her sleepy while two cups did nothing for him. Maybe it was because he was much bigger than her. He sat up and took another cup. The water was luke warm and so he drank it fast. He laid back down and closed his eyes.

"No. Please." She pleaded. "Stop."

Her whimpers woke him up. He'd been in the middle of killing some Shinsegumi member. 

He could just make out her face. He lit the candle and took another look at her. His hand went to her forehead. It was hot and clammy. He gave a deep sigh. She'd gotten sick. He shouldn't have let her stay out in the back of the train for so long.

"Hnn No." She whimpered again. He shook her awake and her eyes snapped open. She tossed herself at him and started crying. He froze for a moment before his hands circled her waist and sat her on his lap. She cried on his shoulder while he rubbed her back. She hiccupped for a while before she withdrew. She eased back but only slightly. Just enough so she could see his face.

He didn't know what to say. So he just provided her with comfort. "Can I stay in bed with you for a while? At least till I fall asleep again?"

He debated weather that was a good idea but one look at her puffy eyes changed his mind. He nodded once and she rested her head back on his shoulder.

*************

Aoshi's eyes opened slowly. He yawned and didn't have to look down to know that she was still asleep on top of him. His hand still rested on her lower back so she didn't fall off. She hadn't had anymore nightmares. His left hand reached do for her forehead. She didn't appear to have a fever and she wasn't clammy anymore.

Misao's head felt funny. It hurt. Her hand moved to her temple when she felt the firmness beneath her was not the same as the one she'd fallen asleep on. Her head turned up slowly to see him asleep. She let out a shaky breath and tried to crawl off him. She felt her heart beating fast. If it hadn't been for that stupid nightmare she wouldn't be here.

He thought it was amusing, the way she was trying to get away before he woke up. He kept still as she struggled to get out of the blanket. His hand tightened around her waist when she rubbed against him. His eyes opened and she stayed still. "Aoshi-sama."

"Misao." He voiced.

Her mouth worked without sound. She noticed his eyes looked different this morning. She smiled at him. "I need a bath." She said.

He didn't return the smile he simply stared at her. He noticed she didn't make any move to leave so he didn't make any to release her. After a while she rested her head back on to his chest. "but later." She said as she yawned. The sound of his heart under her ear was comforting.

He waited till she was asleep again before he laid her in the spot he'd been. He covered her with both blankets and left her in the room. Her presence had for a moment offered comfort before the feeling twisted into something else.

Chapter Five

*************

Damn the man and his self control. Three cups may have affected him before but it didn't seem to have affected him in Tottori. He'd kept his distance the rest of the day. He'd barely even spoken to her. He'd acted normal. Maybe it was because he hadn't gotten angry? Maybe she needed to give him the tea and then piss him off? Hmm.

She opened her book to finish chapter Seventeen. She'd been reading while she rode in the carriage. Since he wouldn't let her sit up front.

I should have expected he'd be jealous." He said scratching the back of his head.

Jealous, Yosho? "That's absurd." I tell him. "He was just . . ." I don't know what he was. Well other than angry. Jealousy would mean there were feelings involved. Feelings I know he doesn't hold for me. "I told him I'm still going to stay friends with you." I say to him as he sits on rock near me.

He smiles. "Is that wise? He looks like he could beat me into the ground."

"I don't think he would hit you." I say.

"Think , huh?" He retorts.

"Well I'll still come around if you want me too." He said smiling again. Though not quite the same. It was a sad smile.

Misao looked at what Aeka had spoken. Aeka hadn't thought he'd been jealous but his actions contradicted her belief. Though you could summon it up to protectiveness. Still, maybe their was hope. Maybe Aoshi-sama harbored those feelings too. On some level at least. She bit her lip. Oh, how she hoped. She continued to read on. Past eighteen and on to Nineteen. Her mouth opened at the mention of the Shogunate. She knew they'd been around for a while but still. The battle. They used the same attacks even then. Oh, Yosho.

Her eyes teared up. The state he ended in. Poor Aeka. Chapter twenty brought the smile back to her. Aeka should have watched what she said. Calling him weak would only incense him. Chapter twenty much too short. Misao rubbed the bridge of her nose and then stole a glance out the window before she started reading chapter twenty-one . . . . .

"Umf"

I turn to look at Masuo on the floor. "Are you ok?" I say smiling down at him. I don't want to laugh out loud.

"Aeka!"

I have to squeeze my eyes shut. This isn't happening. I open them to see Masuo is standing again. He's not looking at me. No. I don't want to turn. I notice people have stopped walking.

"Listen it's my fault . . . . ." Masuo began.

"Of course it is." The tone is so icy I feel like it's going to freeze my veins.

"Yosho." I say as I look into his eyes. He looks really angry.

"She wouldn't have to sneak off if you . . ." Masuo said.

"Shut up!" Yosho said through gritted teeth. "Aeka come here."

I think this is what shock must feel like. Because I can't get my hands to stop trembling. And my hearts beating so fast I think it will jump out. I walk towards him. "Yosho." I say grabbing his right hand. It's cold. Ice cold.

He looks down at me with narrowed eyes. I can't help but tremble. He brings his face really close to mind until he's breathing on me. "How long?" He hisses at me.

"I . . . I told you I wasn't . . . going to stop being his friend." I stutter.

In response he lets out a scary laugh. "You think he wants to be your friend. Why do you think he comes when I'm not home?" He asks me with a raised eye brow.

I open my mouth. No he's got it all wrong. I shake my head.

"I told you to stay away." Yosho's voice was threatening.

"Fuck you! I can be friends with her." Masuo said glaring at Yosho.

"Yosho please." I said to him pulling on his hand.

"Fuck me?" Yosho echoed.

Kami-sama please give me strength. "Yosho!" I call to him but he doesn't stop.

"So you wanna fight then. Come on" Masuo said putting up his fists. What is he doing?

"Yosho please." I scream.

"So you think you can take me on?" Yosho says getting closer to Mauso.

Masuo swings for Yosho's face while Yosho hits him in the stomach. Mauso goes down on his knees and Yosho knocks him right across the jaw.

"Yosho!" I scream running over to Masuo. Man is his mom going to kill him for fighting.

: : : : : : : : : : : : :

"We're going home" I tell her before she gets to him.

I can't believe this shit. I thought this was over.

"Stop struggling." I bark at her.

"I have to see if he's alright." She screams at me.

"That's what you're worried about?" I scream down at her.

"Yosho stop it." She says trying to get out of my hold.

I grip her hands tighter.

"You're hurting me." She says.

"Good." I tell her.

She kicks me and I turn to look at her sharply. "Don't test me Aeka."

"Then let me go you bastard. You're not the boss of ME." She screeches.

"Let her go." So that fucker thinks he can go at it again.

I turn around. "I suggest you stay out of this before I really fuck you up." I state with narrowed eyes.

"Yosho let's go home." She says clutching my arm.

"Do you care?" I ask her.

Her eyes are brimming with unshed tears. "Please don't hit him anymore. He's no match for you." She pleads.

That's not what I asked though. I pull her hands off my arm so I can face this sorry piece of shit again. "Come on." I say.

"Masuo please stop it. He might kill you. Stop it!" She's screaming hysterically and I turn to see her screaming wildly.

"Yosho!!"

I don't stumble back. I took the hit to the jaw. I've been hit there many times. It stings but nothing more. I hit him right in the face and I'm satisfied when I see blood gushing from his nose. It makes me smile.

I hear Aeka sob and she runs away. I know where she's going.

"Aeka!" Masuo calls after her. "Aeka!"

He looks at me with hatred in his eyes. Good. Now we're even because I've hated him since I first laid eyes on him.

"What's you fucking problem." He shouts at me.

"You are." I snarl. It's obvious he's been in fights but never with a person of my skill. I've practiced how defeat my opponent all my life. Every morning since I learned to walk.

"I'm not going to stop being her friend," he says as he lunges at me.

I throw an upper cut and he stumbles back. "Yes you will." I feel his teeth cut into my hand when I land a punch right across his mouth. "No one is allowed near her." I say he tackles me and I kick him off.

"She's not you property!" He says landing a punch on my chin.

"But she is MINE!" I say as I knock him right on the ear.

"You're fucked up!" He says coming at me again.

I've had enough. He rushes at me and this time I elbow him across the face. He stumbles and falls to one leg. I fist my hand and knock him hard across the mouth this time. He's thrown back and lays there.

My breathing is labored. I spit on him and wipe my mouth. "Stay away or next time I will kill you." I bark at him before I head home. It's time she understood the dangers of crossing me.

Misao finished the chapter with eagerness. Her mouth opening during some parts and blushing during others.

"Misao."

She was startled by his voice. How long had it been? "Are we there yet?" She asked as she looked at him.

He nodded. "We'll stay in town tonight. We'll head for the mountain tomorrow." He said moving aside so that she could exit the carriage. The time he'd had since Tottori had been enough to help clear his mind. He would have a better handle on himself now that he understood the problem. It had been hard and he'd been hell bent on denying it. But there it was. He was attracted to her. More than he'd liked or felt comfortable with.

She moved down easily resting her hand on the side of the carriage. Jumping down the last step of the carriage. The air felt thick and she coughed as too much air filled her lungs. "The air feels different up here." She commented.

"Because we're close to the mountain." He said closing the door and leading the way to an Inn. She walked next to him looking cheerful. The buildings were close together, here. Since it was a small town. He noticed some men outside the Inn. The way they eyed him and then Misao. He felt out their ki. They wouldn't be much of a challenge to him. Misao turned to him and he pushed her in front of him so that she walked in to the Inn first. He kept his hand on the small of her back till they were the inside.

He had wanted two rooms. It would have been safer that way. But only for him.

"We need a room." He said. His voice was deep and booming in the afternoon silence.

Misao felt her skin tingle at the sound of his voice. She looked up at his profile. She could stare at him for the rest of her life. He seemed to grow better looking as time passed.

Her penetrating gaze drew his attention down to her. He spared her a quick glance before the old clerk showed them to a room. They both walked there but he made her wait for him outside. He placed the bag down and came right back out, closing the door behind him. He stepped out past her and they walked down together.

"Kaoru was telling me about this cart where they sell the best fried noodles ever. I was hoping we could eat there." She said all in one breath.

He kept his eyes on his surroundings. The men hadn't moved. "Did she tell you wear it was?"

"Yeah, kind of. I mean it's nice out. We can look around for it." She said as she looked past some of the shops down the street. She saw the ribbon shop Kaoru had told her about. "Do you think I should cut my hair Aoshi-sama?"

He didn't like the idea of her cutting it off. She'd always had long hair. "Do what you want." He said.

She frowned. "That's not what I asked. Do you think I should?"

He spotted a cart up ahead and headed in that direction.

"Aoshi-sama." She called out.

He watched other people turn to look at them. They looked at her before they looked at him. He felt annoyance at her insistence to call him that. He waited for her to catch up.

"Why are you always so difficult?" She asked.

His eyes narrowed but he chose not to respond.

She huffed in annoyance. "Go have a seat, I'll get dinner."

He stretched his hand out and she snatched the money out of his hand. He watched her walk off at a brisk pace. He took a seat on a small wall where he waited for her. He really needed an outlet for his anger. It was like lately she was doing things on purpose. Tomorrow they would head off for Mt. Daisen, where they would stay for a week or two, enough time for the horses to rest. Then they'd continued the journey back.

Small Note: This chapter contains a lot of excerpts from a book she's reading. The book is called _How Could I Not Fall In Love With You_. So far it seems he's only gone as far as to admit attraction to her. The tea is doing it's job and his restrains loosen for a time but he's a master of control.

Chapter Six

*************

Misao sat on the front with her Aoshi-sama. He hadn't spoken to her since dinner and to be honest she hadn't wanted to speak to him either. Her eyes lingered on the shrine where Himura and Kaoru had gotten married. This is were she hoped to be married. The shrine there was dedicated to Okuninushi no Mikoto, the god of marriage and good fortune. She reluctantly turned her eyes back towards the road.

She hadn't given him any tea last night so he was back to normal. He was mannered and detached. Focused and just not what she wanted. Gggrrrhh.

He turned to look at her then, she was even a noisy thinker. She kept moving around in her seat. Maybe he shouldn't have woken her up so early. The sun had just come up when he'd woken her.

They'd been on this road for a while now. "How much longer till we get there?" She asked turning her large blue eyes in his direction. Momentarily confusing him. "Almost there." He responded. He knew better than to look at her directly now. So he avoided eye contact with her. His mind reprimanded him, 'This is what's become of the great okashira, once commander of the Oniwa-banshu.' He'd become troubled by his constant slip of control, so now he was reluctant to look at her. Especially since looking at her only served in messing with his head. His eyes took in the small shape up ahead. It was the house. he knew the moment she saw it too.

"Aoshi-sama there it is. Look. Do you see it? Oh, we're finally here." She cried.

She didn't really wait for the carriage to stop as soon as they were close enough she jumped off. He shook his head. She would never change.

She opened the door. Everything was dusty but the house looked nice. Very homey. She could live here. She went through the house noticing small things here and there. She walked into the bedroom. She noticed the trunks off to the side. There were four here plus the two they'd taken with them.

She opened one of them knowing Kaoru wouldn't mind. Oh, she pulled out a beautiful kimono. She'd never been one for kimono's but this one. It was deep blue almost black. Kaoru and her were the same size this would fit her. She placed it in front of her and she just knew she would look nice in it. She folded it back and then she pulled out another one. A burgundy one with very pretty flowers. Hmm, maybe she should buy herself some kimonos while she was here.

She smiled and put everything back into their place. She walked out of the room to see Aoshi sitting on the steps of the house. She looked around for the bag. When she saw it she took it into the room and changed. She took a sigh of relief once she'd changed. Her omitsu uniform fit like a glove. With her hands on her hips. "It's time to clean this place." She declared coming into the room.

Aoshi turned to her and stared. He hadn't seen her in that for almost a year. It was obvious to him she needed another one. Maybe one that didn't show her legs so much.

"Aoshi-sama are you going to help me?" She asked finally looking at him after inspecting the house.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked in a monotonous tone.

"Umm, well if you could get me water and then see if the roof needs fixing. I'll clean up in here." She said turning around to find something to dust with.

He left with out comment and did as he was told. He brought her several buckets full of water and then went out to the roof top to fix the damage done in the year it had been left unattended.

"Aoshi-sama lunch!" She yelled.

He jumped of the roof top with natural grace. She almost dropped her tray when she saw he wasn't wearing a top. She walked a bit timidly to him and handed him his food. He ate on the steps of the house. She handed him cold tea, instead of hot. Knowing he'd appreciate it more this way. He drank two cups in a matter of a minute. He took a deep breath when he was done.

"Would you like some more tea?" She asked him.

"No, that's fine." He said getting up and jumping back to the roof top. She stared after him for a long moment taking a drink out of the cup. Then she remembered she wasn't suppose to drink it. It gave her nightmares and made her feel crazy. Like she couldn't control her actions. She shook her head and went back inside.

*************

"I'm so glad we were able fix it in one day. Aren't you Aoshi-sama?" She said eating her dinner. She was proud of their work.

He nodded after finishing his glass of tea. His neck burned a bit from all the sun. He hadn't fixed a roof since . . . Misao was four. Everyone at the Aoiya had been gone and he'd been left in charge of Misao since he was the only one she'd listen to. It had been autumn and out of nowhere a shower had come down. Misao had started shrieking and he'd run into her room to see a leak right over her head. He'd sealed it from the inside and the next day when it was all sunny again he'd fixed the roof. That day he'd taken her to sleep with him so she wouldn't feel lonely. What with everyone gone.

"When I grow up we'll get married, Aoshi-sama." The four year old Misao had surprised him with the comment. She was too young to know what a marriage really was.

"Aoshi-sama." She called to him when he had stopped responding. It had taken her a while to notice since he was usually very unresponsive.

His eyes turned to hers and she frowned in confusion. His eyes. Was he angry?

"Misao." He started. He didn't know why it bothered him that she still called him Aoshi-sama. What did it matter really. "I told you not to refer to me as Aoshi-sama." he said his voice had grown cold. Things were becoming confusing again.

"What?" She asked disbelieving.

"I am not your okashira." he stated.

"I know you're not my okashira." She snapped back. "My okashira had been a wonderful person. A great man, a leader. Full of concern and trustworthy." She yelled at him. "You are nothing like him."

That seemed to hit a spot. "You dwell on the past." He said with narrowed eyes.

She laughed. "I dwell on the past. ME? Not you right? Never you." She shook her head.

"Misao." he almost sneered. He could feel himself giving into the anger. It was impossible to control. He shook his head. He needed to put some distance between them before this went to far. "You don't understand." He said getting up.

"Why because I'm too young?" She yelled getting to her feet.

"Because you're foolish." He hissed.

"Am I foolish because I wanted . . "

"Don't!" He roared. He left the room quickly. He didn't want to hear it. It was all foolish talk. All of it. She wanted someone who didn't exist anymore. That person had disappeared fourteen years ago, he thought as he walked off into the forest.

Chapter Seven

*************

Misao picked up the pieces of the vase, throwing them into a wooden bucket. He'd become upset over what she called him. That was just stupid. Her tears fell on her hands as she crawled closer to another piece. He was stupid. He didn't even let her finish. He'd just run out. Well not run but walked out extremely fast.

She moved the bucket to the back along with the dishes. Tomorrow she'd have to go into town and get some supplies. She finished putting things away and then she blew out the candle. She left the room quietly. She would have to wash this futon. So tomorrow she'd buy another one for them. She yawned as she laid down in the middle of the futon. She was too tired to change. She fell asleep instantly.

Morning found Aoshi by the river, again. The flash of anger he'd felt the night before had finally left him. Twice now she'd driving him out. This time though he hadn't returned to the house. Deciding he needed time alone, he'd slept out. He fixed his coat and made his way back to the house.

What ever she said he would just indulge. He would let the words slide off his back. It was not his place to take care of her anymore. She was a grown up and she could do what she wanted. The smell of chicken wafted passed him. His eyes narrowed. And his pace increased.

Misao stirred the food, adding a bit more spice and then she let it simmer. She'd already been to town and bought supplies. She'd have to return for some clothing later on but for now she was good. The teapot alerted her and she finished making the tea. She wouldn't serve until she found him.

"Misao." he barked.

She stepped out of the kitchen to see his eyes glittering like crazy. "What's wrong?" She asked coming closer to him. Was he hurt? She took a quick glance but he didn't appear to be.

"Aoshi-sa . . . " She stopped herself before she said it again. "What's wrong Aoshi?" His name sounded weird without the honorific _sama._

He took her appearance in quickly before his eyes met her in a challenging way. He gritted his teeth. "Is that how you went to town?" He saw a surprised look cross her face before she looked down at her clothing.

That uniform was fine to run a round when she was a child. Something she shouldn't have worn during her teens. But now. Now she was older and men . . . Men just shouldn't see her dressed like that.

"I asked you a question." He said taking a step closer to her.

She opened her mouth but instead she just shook her head no. If he was this angry because he thought she did. She wouldn't make it worse by telling him she had. She stepped back. "I have breakfast ready." She said lightly. She broke her eyes away from his face and went back to the kitchen. She brought the rest of the food out a moment later. She ate a lot so she didn't have to look at him. She kept her eyes on the food. She could sense the look he was giving her. Still she only looked up when she thought he might have been finished with his meal. She served him the hot liquid and he drank it quickly. "Do you want more?" She asked.

"No." He said as he rose to leave the table. "I'll be out back meditating." He called back over his shoulder.

She stared after him. He'd said it like a warning. She frowned again. Damn it. She'd been doing that too much lately. Alright, she thought drinking water. So his temper is out. That's the good news. The bad news is he's crazy. She hadn't known how much anger he restrained on a usual bases. Or maybe it was because he'd suppressed it for so long. The point was he was quick to anger.

She took her things out and went to the back to wash. Sure enough there he was. She tried not to look at him when she washed the dishes. She went into the house and finished her cleaning before she went out side to wash the futon. That would take longer so she left it for last.

She was a in sweat scrubbing the floors when he came in. He stared at her bent over form before averting his gaze. He felt his blood beginning to burn in his veins. He stepped back.

Her head turned to see him standing there. "Did you want something Aoshi-sa . . .?" She asked turning around.

"Did you want something to drink maybe?" She said getting up. She wiped her brow and moved past him to the kitchen. She served him a large cup of regular tea.

He made a face. And she almost laughed out loud. He never made any sort of gesture to suggest he liked or disliked something. It was obvious he was used to the other tea. She took the cup out of his hands and mixed a little honey into it. She stirred it and handed it back to him. She briefly wondered if this is what it would be like to be married to him. If they had their own home. She smiled at the idea and focused her attention back to him. He handed her the cup and left again. She knew he wouldn't go far.

She went back to finish the floors and didn't come back out till she finished. She looked out the door. It had taken her a better part of the day. She made a quick lunch and called him in. "Lunch is ready!" She called out. Minutes later he came in. Their lunch was eaten in a companionable silence.

"You need to let me know when you go into town."

She looked at him as she handed him his tea. Was he still hung up on that? He looked up to see she had a blank face.

"Misao."

She only nodded. She had to keep in mind to avoid his anger directly.

*************

Aoshi turned over the trunk in the room. "Damn it Misao!"

Oh, he was angry. She'd given him the four cups of tea as soon as they'd gotten to Matsue. Except she hadn't stopped there. In the last two days he'd consumed a cup at every meal. Kaoru never said how long the effects of the tea lasted.

"Misao!" He yelled again.

She puffed her chest up and strode in to face him. "What!" She said coming into the room. He'd dragged her away from the kimono shop just because some guy had been saying some stuff. She'd have kicked his ass except Aoshi had stepped in before she could even blink and knocked the guy out. "What, do you need to drag me off somewhere else now?"

He whirled around at her. She was twenty and only a couple of months away from twenty one. There was no reason she should be afraid of him.

"Misao." He warned.

"Aoshi." She countered.

His eyes narrowed in anger she was mocking him. She'd drop the _sama_ when they had their first argument. Which also happened to be the first day they'd arrived. "If you hadn't paraded around half naked." He hissed.

"Excuse me. I was not parading around. I thought you were the only man in the shop." She said indignantly.

"Don't lie." He accused.

"What the hell is wrong with you Aoshi-sama?" She said shaking her head honestly. "Are you so stupid . . ."

"Don't." He said advancing on her.

"Look don't be stupid." She said as she watched him battling for control over his anger. He was a foot in front of her and he looked ready to hit her. 

"Look, I'm going to go back to town. you stay here and calm down." She said turning her back to him.

He snorted. "You're not going back down there."

"What?" She said turning around.

"You're not deaf. You heard me." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"And you're going to stop me right?" She laughed and it only served to increase his rage. He picked up a near vase and slammed it against a wall.

She turned to move and he whirled her around. Slamming her against one of the walls. His face an inch away from hers. She kneed him and he growled in pain but didn't move back. He grabbed her by the neck, wanting to squeeze the ignorance out of her. Her hands went out to his hand trying to loosen the hold. When she couldn't break his grip she slapped him. She saw the fire burning in his eyes. His hand moved away from her neck and punched the wall right next to her ear. The sound was deafening. He felt so angry. He just couldn't control his rage. She was the source. It was like she did it on purpose. All week long. "Misao, you are no longer to leave the house unless I accompany you."

She opened her mouth in protest." You're fucking crazy." She said disbelieving. She'd picked up the bad words from the book she'd read on her way to Matsue.

His eyes narrowed into slits. "You will do as I say."

"No." She began.

His face came down closer till she felt his breath on her face. "You will do as I say." He stated.

"I will NOT!!" She screeched. She fisted her hands and she tried to push him away to shove him. Finally she tried to kick him away. "You can't make me lis. . . " He cut her off by covering her mouth. "I can make you do anything I please." He felt her teeth sink into his hand until they drew blood. She started struggling again, shaking her head. He slowly moved his hand away from her mouth. And she spat into his face. "You can't make . ."

Her words were cut off again when she felt him crush her into the wall with his weight as he kissed her. She couldn't push him off so she punched him in the ear. His face pulled back. He'd gone completely pale. He was enraged. "Isn't this what you want?" He said picking her off the ground.

Despite her protest it was but she wasn't going to admit. Cocky bastard.

"What you've wanted for the last four years?" He said whispering into her ear.

"You are not what I want." She said in a hard voice.

"You were never a good liar." He said licking the side of her neck. Her face was turned away from him. She refused to show him how much she wanted him. This isn't how she had planed things. After the third cup he became hard to control. When he sucked on her earlobe she closed her eyes and slapped him in the face again. Still he didn't let her go. Instead he parted her legs with his and pressed himself closer. She felt him then. The firmness of his arousal. She swallowed hard and kept her eyes averted.

"Let me go." She said starting to struggle again but it was a weak command. All the struggling did, was make him growl. She looked at him then. The noise was animalistic. Her hand wrapped themselves around his neck as he supported her weight. She eased her face down to him and he tried to crush her with his kiss again but she pulled on his hair hard and it pulled him back forcefully. She eased her face down again and he tried to move but the hold on his hair was firm.

"No." She said as she watched him pulling his head forward. He stopped struggling and she eased her face down so she could kiss him. She pressed her mouth to his while the hold on his hair increased. She delved into his mouth in the same manner he'd assaulted her a moment earlier. She felt his arousal harden and it made her want to rub against it. Her mouth opened at the sensation. He pressed her into the wall and rubbed himself against her. The friction it caused was insatiable. He heard the catch in her breathing. His own breathing was becoming ragged. He couldn't continue much longer like this. He grabbed her bottom and squeezed it. Her head snapped back and his face buried it self in her neck. He smelled the side of her neck before he nipped it.

"Are you going to make me?" She said kissing his jaw and licking his bottom lip. "do as you please?" She asked in a husky tone.

He knew she was saying something but he couldn't hear it over the pounding sound in his ears. He wasn't intoxicated and neither was she. It occurred to him that as things were going . . . . it was going to happen. He felt a tightening in his loins at the thought.

He liked were they were but he couldn't do that to her. She'd bang her head against the wall every time. So picked her up and carried her over to the futon she had refused to put away just this morning. He eased them down on to his futon with out ever breaking contact. Her legs were wrapped around his torso exposing smooth, well toned legs. He pressed her into the futon for a moment and she arched on contact. He closed his eyes for a moment trying to regain control. When he felt he had a handle on it he drew back but her legs tightened around him. He smiled at her. "It's easier without clothes." He said smoothly.

Chapter Eight

*************

Misao eyes opened slowly. She felt wonderful. She finally knew what it was like to be loved, possessed. She cuddled into the warmth. She needed to learn what exactly that tea was made out of so she could grow it herself. She smiled into his side, drawing little circles on the firmness of his chest. Her leg was thrown carelessly over him. She'd seen him in many different states and she'd have to say that she liked him better when he was undressed and excited.

"Are you planning on letting me out of this bed?" He asked in a deep voice.

Her hand paused over his chest, mid circle. "I don't see you putting up much of a fight." She said and she was rewarded with a long deep kiss. It left her breathless. "I think I won't ever let you leave." She said just before he crushed her with his weight.

*************

"Do you think we could go out and buy me some stuff today?" She said to him. She laid over him while his hands rested on her lower back.

"I don't know." He said as he pretended to think. "I think I might need convincing." He rose a bit an kissed her nose.

She blinked at him before she broke into a fit of giggles. She smiled a little sad at him for a moment. She was on the third tea bag. Only one bag left. She was going to miss this Aoshi. He was different, he was open. Even playful.

"What's wrong?" He said caressing her cheek.

"It's nothing. Come on I'll make you breakfast." She said patting his chest.

He allowed her to get up. She flushed at the way he looked at her. She put her yukata on and left the room. He still hadn't told her how he felt. It had taken him years to admit attraction. Telling her he felt more than that was hard. But Misao being Misao didn't push. She was happy just having him. He turned his face to look at the trunks on his left. Himura's things. He got up and walked over to the one with the picture turned down.

Himura and his wife after they'd gotten married. She looked happy.

His thought trailed back to the same subject he'd been debating over for the last week. Maybe he could give on this. Maybe they could just stop by and do it without him having to say it. This way she would still know.

"Aoshi." She called out.

He tied his yukata and left the bedroom.

*************

"I don't see why you wanted to bring the carriage? We could have walked." She said looking around.

"I don't know how much stuff you're going to buy." He responded.

"Well it wouldn't have been more than you can carry." She said looking at him with a large smile.

"Thoughtful, Aren't you?" He said and she beamed.

He helped her off the carriage. She grabbed his hand and led him off to the kimono shop she'd been forced away from a week earlier. He looked around making sure that one guy was nowhere around.

"How much can I spend?" She said looking at a kimono similar to the one Kaoru owned. It was deep blue with sakura petals at the bottom.

"Buy what you want." He said coming closer to inspect what she held. He looked at the things she picked up memorizing her choice of patterns fabrics and designs. She came out dressed in the her first choice. "Do you like it?" She asked walking closer to him.

He nodded. Noticing she took small steps in the kimono. He picked up a couple of other things and handed them to the woman at the counter.

"Wear it out." He said and her head poked out from behind the curtain.

"What? Today?" She asked.

"Yes." He responded.

She came out with it on and they left with several packages. He placed them in a trunk he'd bought for her and carried it over to the carriage. She played with the end of her braid while he came back. She really did want to cut it. She grabbed his hand once he was close enough and they continued their walk down the street. Twelve shops later she found herself in a shop were they took pictures.

She was so excited she could hardly stand. An old man came out and she flashed him a killer smile. "Hi." she said enthusiastically.

The man returned the smile. "Hello, how can I help you?"

"My friend was here last year. I think there was a celebration of some sort because there were fireworks in the background. Anyways I was hoping we could have our put picture taken outside." She finished in one breath.

He caught most of it. He looked to her left and sure enough she was accompanied by some man. Why are the pretty ones already taken? "I'm free now, if you want to go down by the river." Answered the old photographer.

"Actually there's this big Sakura tree I saw on our way here and I was hoping we could have our picture taken there." She said with large convincing eyes. Aoshi grunted a little and she squeezed his hand.

"Alright, can I meet you there in an hour though I have things to set up." He said scribbling something down.

"Sure." She said nodding her head. "Thank you." She said with a bow and they both left the shop.

She felt so happy nothing could spoil the moment. She dragged her companion to a couple of more shops before her hunger made her stop. "I like shopping with you." She said eating her rice and feeding him some meet.

He took it and watched her face as she spoke.

She sighed. "I wish we could stay here longer." The sad smile came back to her then. She couldn't keep him unless he was under the control of the tea.

He frowned at her mood and squeezed her hand.

She beamed at him again. It didn't matter what happened after this. She had him now. If she was really lucky she would be with child. And if he decided he really didn't want her once they got to Kyoto then she could leave. She could walk away. She'd at least have the baby and she'd know that for a while it had all been perfect. She finished eating, feeding him from time to time.

"Do you think it's been a hour yet?" She asked as they headed towards the photo shop.

"Yes." He answered her. He watched the way she looked longingly at the kids playing near a bakery. He'd known she missed the Himura baby. It was obvious she wanted one of her own. And the way they'd carried on for the last week. It was more than likely she'd get her wish.

"Ah, good I was just on my way." The old man's voice broke through his thoughts. He kept silent as Misao and the old man talked. She kept hold of his hand as they walked down the street and passed the carriage.

"How many are you going to want?" The old man asked setting up his camera.

"Several. I was thinking about six." She said to the old man as she and Aoshi walked closer to the tree.

"Are you going to be able to stay still that long?" Aoshi asked as he looked down at her. Her eyes narrowed in mock anger. Her mouth forming a little pout. He bent down close to her face and in response her mouth opened. When it did he kissed her. Her mind registered the sound of something and a flash. When her eyes opened again they were a little glazed. She smiled at him and he tucked her underneath his chin. He heard her sigh. He'd had his eyes closed when sound of the flashed occurred. His eyes opened a second later and glared in the old man's direction.

"Aoshi?" She called out to him and he looked down. "Will you smile for me?"

He frowned instead. Smile. She positioned him so he faced the camera.

"I'll make it worth your while." She sang out to him as she turned right in time for the flash.

She'd caught him off guard and a smile had escaped his face. He did smile but just for her and he preferred it behind closed doors.

"Cheat." was all he said. And the next three pictures were taken with a serious Aoshi and an ecstatic Misao.

They walked back to the carriage while in silence. He helped her up and then seated himself next to her. He pulled the reigns on the horses and clucked his tongue at them. They made there way back to the house. Misao closed her eyes feeling a little tired. He let her rest on his lap as they continued to make their way up the mountain.

When he stopped he made sure the carriage came to a halt slowly so she wouldn't wake up. He picked her up and set them on the ground carefully. He looked down on her an sure enough she was still asleep. He walked inside and rubbed his chin against her forehead. She mumbled something and her eyes opened slowly. Her feet touched the cold floor while the rest of her remained across his lap.

"Are you ready?"

She hadn't seen Aoshi's mouth move. She looked to her right and noticed some sort of . . . . She looked around the room. This was . . . . . She couldn't believe it. She started crying. "Aoshi-sama." She sniffled. "You . . . don't have to . . . if . . . if you're not ready." She half sobbed into his coat.

Aoshi nodded at the man and the ceremony began.

Misao had stopped crying long enough for the ceremony to take place but as soon as they were declared husband and wife she'd thrown her self at him and started crying again. He currently carried a sobbing Misao back to the carriage. He didn't understand her sometimes. She was happy. Despite all the tears. She'd nearly choked him after the ceremony, telling him how happy she was.

She hiccupped and he patted her back. She sat on his lap the rest of the way up the mountain. He was careful bringing her down from the carriage and carrying her into the house.

"I want to make some tea first." She spoke to him half way though the house. He stopped his walk to the bedroom and carried her to the kitchen. He set her on the floor and held her for a moment till she regained her balance. He watched as she set about doing things quickly. He was handed a cup and watched as she knocked hers back in one drink. She bit a piece of watermelon she'd cut and turned to face him. He didn't wait for anymore clues. He knocked his back and tossed his cup in the general direction of the water basin. He heard a small splash before his arms engulfed his wife. She kissed him fervently and all he wanted was to crush her with his weight. He picked her up and carried her to their bed.

Chapter Nine

*************

She sat in the carriage watching their house disappear from view. Well maybe not their house but it felt like it. A strong feeling of sadness threatened to engulf her. She looked at the one picture she hadn't packed away. It was one of a serious Aoshi and a happy her. The other ones she loved too much to leave out. She placed it across from her on the other seat. She gave it a sleepy smile. She yawned for the twentieth time and laid across the seat. She had started the fourth bag today. She had to limit him to a cup a day from now. It was her last bag. Her eyelid felt heavy.

"I love you." She whispered to the picture. "Aoshi-sama." She breathed once asleep.

: : : : : : : : : : : : :

Running.

I can't run fast enough. I need to get there. He's there. Finally after all theses years I will get to see him. I need to run faster. Faster.

Please still be there. Be there. I need to see you. I have needed to see you for a long time. Please still be there when I arrive.

The cabin. I can finally see the cabin in sight. With a last spurt of energy.

Don't die Jiya . . . . . . Aoshi-sama . . . . .

I need to run just a bit more. A little more.

The door, I slam the door open. It's so hard to breath.

They're both still standing. "I made it."

Jiya, No. No. I can only watch in horror as he falls. I can't move.

"It's Over." Aoshi-sama says. And it's all he says as he starts to walk past me.

Jiya. What has he done. I feel . . . . it's too much. He's walking away. Just walking away.

"Aoshi-sama!" I scream as he walks away.

He's stopped. He's actually stopped. "Why?" I ask him.

"Why?" And I can't help the hurt that comes through my words.

"Don't Look at me." His voice is deeper than I remember. "I don't ever want to see your face again."

"Go tell the battoussai, I will be waiting for him at Shi-shi O's headquarters." That's all he says. After so many years looking for him. That's all he's got to say to me. Aoshi-sama . . . Everything is becoming blurry and I know it's because I can't keep the tears back. I can't hold them in but I have to I have to help Jiya.

: : : : : : : : : : : : :

"Misao."

"Misao."

Her eyes opened reluctantly. Everything was so blurry. "Aoshi-sama?"

It was so hard to see past the haze. His hands were warm as they wipe her tears away. Tears?

"Why are you crying?" His voice is so deep.

"I . . . I didn't know. I was crying." But it must seem like a lie because the tears were still falling. "Where are we?" Misao asked as she looked around.

"We're back in Tottori."

She sniffled and he helped her up. It would have been too much to hope for the dream to have been just that. A nightmare. But it wasn't. It was the day Jiya and Aoshi-sama had fought. Ten years she'd looked for him and that's what . . .

"Misao."

She looked up with a blank face. His face was . . . . annoyed . . . no. It seemed . . . . concerned . . . . maybe.

"I think I just need some food. I'll be fine." She said as he helped her up.

She rubbed her temples willing the headache to go away. Sleep. Maybe all she needed was sleep. She could hide from her emotions there. She wouldn't have to think. She looked down at her food. She was only half way. She really should make the effort and eat. He'd already had his cup of tea so there was nothing to worry about till tomorrow. "Aoshi-sa . . ." She paused holding her head. "Can we head back. I don't feel so well." She said it a bit slow. She swayed in her seat a bit trying to remain awake. But staying focused was too much to ask for.

*************

Bad was not the word to describe his mood. After she'd fainted in the restaurant he'd taken her away back to the Inn. They shouldn't have started traveling. He should have listened to what she was saying. She had wanted to stay in Matsue longer.

Night had passed and he'd watched over her. She had seemed fine. She'd had no blanket in the carriage. Maybe she'd just caught a cold. He reached for her forehead again. It was hot. But that could be because he'd wrapped her up as soon as they'd come back. Three blanket was too much but she hadn't stirred. He'd wait for the sun to rise a bit more before he went after the doctor.

"Aoshi." She called and his eyes snapped open. He looked down to see her propped up on her elbows. She gave him a weak smile. "Why didn't you sleep on the futon with me?" She asked with a yawn.

He didn't know how to respond. He'd been . . . . concerned. He went into her outstretched arms and allowed her comfort to ease his tension. He laid his head on her chest while circling his arms around her waist. It only took one deep sigh to clear his mind. She smoothed his hair, combing it with her fingers. She was fine so it was alright to rest. He allowed sleep to envelope him.

*************

The trip back to Okayama was different to say the least. Aoshi had sold the carriage and now they had extra money since he sold it for more than he'd bought it for. She still sat by the window looking out except her companion no longer sat across from her. She kept her smiling face looking out the window while her hand laid over the arm around her waist. This, was truly the only way to travel.

They still had a long way to go. From Okayama to Hyogo, then Hyogo to Osaka. Then Osaka to Wakayama. Too much trouble to continue by train or carriage so they'd have to hop the boat from Wakayama to Yokohama. Then finally from there they'd be on their way too Tokyo. Maybe she should send him on ahead so she wouldn't have to see the change. The way her husband turned back into the cold man he'd turned into in her absence. A shell of the man he'd once been. Maybe it would be best . . . . to separate.

She felt him pull her into him and she leaned her head on his shoulder. He rested his chin on her head and she felt right with the world. But she'd once felt like that at the age of five only to wake up one day and curse the world to hell. The day after he'd left. And it had taken her more than months to get over the loss. This time . . . . . like Kaoru . . . . . she feared for her sanity and her health.

Maybe she wouldn't be able to walk away after all.

She cuddled further into the warmth wishing away the bad thoughts. His warmth could keep anything away.

*************

Small Note: Well they're on their way back. Everything Misao had hoped for has come to pass, though maybe not the way she had planned. Still she is happy. For the moment Aoshi still remains under the influence of the tea.

: : : : : : : : : : : : :

Please remember anything between these lines means dream sequence. In this chapter it was Misao who had a nightmare.

: : : : : : : : : : : : :

Chapter Ten

*************

Misao sat on her trunks. Tight lipped and feeling extremely stressed. They'd made it to Tokyo but things were different.

She saw him approaching and so she stood up. A moment later a carriage appeared. It had taken them almost six weeks to get back here. Six weeks, that's twice as long as she'd guessed.

She couldn't wait to get some rest. The trip to Matsue had been good, great even. It was the trip back that had gone bad. Her lip trembled a bit and so she looked out the window. She was going to wait. She'd held it in this long she could most certainly hold it till she was alone with Kaoru. It felt like an eternity before they got there. He'd refused to ride in the carriage. Not so much in a vocal way but more with gestures. How was it not supposed to hurt her feelings.

Finally she felt the carriage ease down, till it stopped. She had but a moment to compose herself before the door was opened. She didn't look at him. That would hurt, so instead she looked past him. The dojo. She smiled. Her eyes glistened as the door opened. She ran out of the carriage and right into Kaoru.

"Kaoru." She choked out.

"Misao." Kaoru squealed. After a moment her voice dropped down so only Misao could hear her. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Kaoru looked down into Misao glistening eyes and the glanced back to where Aoshi stood. He looked exactly the same as the last time she'd seen him. That was about three months ago almost four.

Misao gave Kaoru a small smile. "I have a lot to tell you."

They turned and almost ran into . . . "Himura." She exclaimed hugging him too. She smiled at him. "Long time no see."

Kenshin nodded and moved aside so the girls could come in while him and Aoshi brought the luggage in.

*************

"Kaoru it was just so horrible." She cried. They'd been in Kaoru's room for the last hour while Misao explained her predicament. "The tea lasted me till the last day in Osaka. The day after he was almost the same but not quite. More reserved I would say. Eventually our conversation came down to one word answers. I mean we still slept in the same bed but he wouldn't you know . . . . ."

Kaoru sat across from her patting Misao from time to time.

"So it unleashed that part of him but you weren't able to keep it after the tea. I must say, he's not willing to give up so easily is he?" Kaoru said shaking her head.

"What do you mean?" Misao said as she lifted her tear stained face to Kaoru.

"Well, I think that Aoshi has spent all his life maintaining control. The tea made it easier to break those restraints, allowing you glimpses of himself. I think that what he probably thinks is that you've managed to break him. That you can control him better than he can himself. He refuses for things to be that way though. So he's shut down. Gone back to the only way he knows how to be." Kaoru answered.

"Cold and detached." Misao finished. "See this is what I don't get though. Himura and Aoshi have similar personalities right. Their anger can really push them to something almost unearthly. You however have managed to grasp Himura. So it means that it's me doing something wrong. Because though I had him in Matsue . . . .I don't feel I have him now."

"You know Misao I thought I had Kenshin after the whole thing with Enishi and it's true he loved me. I mean his actions showed me he did but he never said anything. Then he left and my world stopped as you know how the story goes. If he hadn't gone to Aomori after me I would have never known. Even then I had to . . . . persuade . . . . him into telling me." Kaoru said with a goofy grin.

"Great so I only need to go insane before he can admit he loves me." Misao said laying her head on the cold floor of Kaoru's room.

"Come on cheer up. Everything will be fine. Lets go have some lunch." Kaoru said she had a little bit of trouble getting up and Misao narrowed her eyes.

Misao reached for Kaoru, touching her abdomen. It confirmed her suspicions. "You're pregnant." Misao squealed.

Aoshi and Kenshin turned their heads in the direction of the bedroom. A small smile curved Kenshin's lips while Aoshi's face remained still.

Both girls walked out moments later. They seemed to be in a good mood. The girls sat at the table and smiled t their company.

Misao smiled at Kaoru as she served her food. She noticed that Kaoru served two extra plates. "Yahiko and the rooster?" She began to ask.

"Right here," they both said panting.

"Tae sends you desert Jouchan." Sano said placing some wooden basket thing next to Kaoru who gave a large smile.

"I thought you might have eaten everything before we got back." Yahiko said as he noticed Kaoru's plate was bigger than his.

"Yahiko." Kaoru yelled over the table. They all laughed and she pouted for a moment. Misao feeling in good spirits started to eat. Misao dipped a pickle in Kaoru's chocolate sauce and the added some to her fish.

"Ughh, Are you pregnant too?" Yahiko's words made her freeze.

Misao felt all the blood drain out of her face. She looked down for a moment before she ran out of the room. Kaoru whacked Yahiko on the head on her way out, chasing after Misao.

The rest of the men looked at Aoshi who had also gone completely pale. Kenshin was the first to speak. "Congratulations."

"Yeah man congratulations."

"Congratulations."

Everyone remained silent for a moment.

"So you knocked her up?"

"Sano!" They said reprimanding him.

*************

Misao sat in the practice hall crying. Kaoru walked over to her and hugged her. "It's alright Misao." She said patting her back. "Shhhh, It's alright."

"Why? Why would he say that?" Misao spoke brokenly.

"I have weird cravings, it's one of the signs." Kaoru said pulling back a bit. "Have you noticed other thing?"

"Like what?" Misao answered rubbing her eyes.

"Stuff. Like missing your cycle. Maybe your breast are sore. The weird cravings. The dizzy spells. Stuff like that." Kaoru said looking at Misao curiously.

Misao gave her a weak smile. "I guess I wouldn't have known till the baby was born." They shared a laugh and Misao laid her head on to the floor again.

"Grrr, Kaoru I'm still hungry."

This time they both laughed heartedly.

"Let's go back." Kaoru said pulling on her hand.

"I don't think I can. Kami, what's he gonna think." Misao said burring her face in her hands.

"He's gonna think you're hungry, come on. Or you can't have desert."

Misao smiled at Kaoru's feeble attempts. "Alright I give. But on the condition that they don't get any desert." Misao said flashing Kaoru a self righteous smile.

Kaoru smiled evilly and nodded her head. They got up and walked back hand in hand.

Coming back into the room was uncomfortable. Everyone stared at them but they didn't look at anyone else. Misao and Kaoru finished their meal in record time. Kenshin being the good husband that he was had the tea ready for them.

"Time for desert." Kaoru sang out. She served Misao a large piece of the western desert and she took the other piece. Sano and Yahiko stared at the plates with drooling mouths. Savoring it. They stuck their plates out and Kaoru smiled sweetly at them. "It's for pregnant women only, sorry." She said sticking a piece into her mouth.

Misao watched Himura shake his head in amusement. And he shielded her when they tried to take a piece away.

"No fair Kenshin."

They eyed her plate and she turned to Aoshi who seemed to challenge them into trying to take away her plate.

"Now the icicle's against us too. Che," Sano said while shaking his head.

"How long will you be staying with us?" Himura asked looking at Misao.

"Ah, I was hoping a couple of months I'm really weary of traveling. I hope it doesn't inconvenience you." Misao said a little embarrassed.

"Not at all. You are more than welcome to stay." He said in a casual manner but unlike the one she was used to when he was just the rurouni. "Did you want to take a nap koishii?" He said turning to Kaoru. She yawned then. "Yeah, I think I will."

Watching her yawn made Misao yawn. She'd eaten too much and now she felt sleepy.

"Misao, why don't you come. You look like you need a nap as well." Kaoru said standing up.

Misao nodded right away. She didn't want to have to deal with Aoshi yet. Kenshin helped her up and both girls walked away quietly.

*************

"Aoshi a word." Kenshin said walking outside to the far end of the yard. He turned and looked at Aoshi. "You are married." Kenshin stated and in response he felt the immediate rise of Aoshi's ki.

"I don't see that it's any of your business but yes. WE are." Aoshi spat coldly.

"It's my business because Misao is a friend. It's my business because I brought you back to her." Kenshin said in a clipped tone.

Aoshi kept quite.

"What is your problem Aoshi?" Kenshin's tone had not changed.

Aoshi's eyes narrowed.

"Why can't you just admit defeat." Kenshin asked, his eyes had taken on a hard look to match his tone.

Aoshi turned his face away. Everything had changed. He'd lost. He remembered what Misao had said in Matsue. 'I don't see you putting up much of a fight.' Matsue had been a different story. She'd spun some sort of web and he'd been unable to escape her charm and especially her beauty. His control had completely failed him. And she'd relished in it. The problem was he needed his control. But he also needed Misao. And now their baby was going to need him to.

"I can't." Was all Aoshi could respond. He stuck his hands in his pockets and left the dojo.

*************

"Tae." Sano said starring at her hands before taking the large packages. She had brought dinner with her when she heard the Himura's had company. She'd brought extra when she'd learned that Misao was with child also.

Misao kept her smile on even though Aoshi hadn't come back yet. She took her seat and her mouth watered at the food placed in front of her. Misao reached over for Kaoru's chocolate sauce when it was placed closer to her. She turned her head to see Aoshi had come back. She nodded her thanks and he took his seat next to her. Tae handed him a plate knowing that he'd be back.

"Where did ya go?" Sano asked while chewing.

Aoshi narrowed his eyes. And if looks could kill. "I needed to buy something?"

"What did you buy?" Yahiko asked as he turned his head to peek into his coat. Kaoru snatched away the last meat before Yahiko's chopsticks could reach for it. When Yahiko didn't feel it on his chopsticks he turned to the empty plate.

He glared at Kaoru first them Misao.

Misao started coughing as she tried to keep from laughing. "Why are you glaring at me?" She said with a large smile.

Yahiko glared at her one more time before he finished his food. He wasn't going to say something while Shinomori stood guard. Like some dog waiting for the chance to attack. Yeah, like he'd give him the chance.

Dinner passed by and it wasn't till midnight before they all went to bed.

Misao walked alone to the spare room where she and Aoshi would be staying. She'd avoided him all afternoon. She slid the door open and closed it with a soft click. The futon and her trunks were here. She laid out the futon and changed for bed. She walked over to her trunk and opened it. Right on top. Her picture . . . . Her favorite picture. He'd bought it a frame. It was heavy. The silver frame had only one word engraved on the bottom.

"Shinomori." She read. The picture looked even better in the frame. She traced his outline and how it melded with her as they kissed in the picture. She placed it back in the trunk and walked back to the futon. It felt cold with out company. She blew the candle out and fell asleep.

He came into the room a while after midnight. He'd walked over to the graves this night. He'd told them what he'd done. He begged they understand why he was going to bury their memory. Why he was going to move on and in return he'd bring the baby one day to see were his men laid, resting. He changed his clothe and got into the futon with her. He spooned himself against her bringing her as close as possible. She mumbled his name and he buried his face into her neck. "I admit defeat." He whispered into her ear.

In return she rubbed his arm and mumbled his name. She was still asleep.

**************

Misao opened her eyes but she closed them again rather quickly. When she opened them she saw his head resting on her chest. She touched his hair and it felt real. She ran her hand through the silky locks and it was true. It wasn't a dream.

His head rose and she looked into his face. "I was wondering when you'd wake up." He said.

She looked at him a bit confused and lowered her hand from where it been touching his hair. She looked away and asked. "Did you need to leave already Aoshi-sama?"

He frowned at her assumption. "Why would I leave my wife alone in Tokyo?"

She bit her lip and still didn't look at him. "You have better things to do then . . . . " Her words trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.

"Finish it." He said.

But she remained quiet. She closed her eyes and turned away from him.

"No," he said turning her back. "I want you to finish what you were going to say."

"Please don't do this. If you want to leave . . . . I'm fine. Go." She whispered hoarsely. "Just don't start an argument before you go." She finished.

He sighed out loud and picked her up so she sat on his lap. " You were always a smart child. As an adult . . . . . I don't know how you became such an Idiot."

She turned her teary eyes at him then. She narrowed them in anger and he kissed her nose. She looked at him disbelieving before she tried to get up and off his lap. He shook his head. "I really think we need to talk." He said.

"Why now? It's because you know I'm . . . It's the only reason." She said trying to push away.

He gave her a sad smile. "I have tried so hard to keep you away." He began and she stopped struggling. "It was like a battle. I was prepared but it seemed you were too. Over the years you gained the upper hand." He said running his hand from her calf to her thigh and back down. "It was like you smelled victory . . . and . . . then you left me for a year. It confused me. You didn't want me to come with you." He turned away from her but his hand remained high on her leg under her yukata. "After not seeing you for so long and then the trip to Matsue. You'd more then prevailed. You collected your prize but still I refused to yield completely."

With a bit of reluctance still, he spoke. "Your claim on my heart is valid. I lost it years ago and no matter how much I fought to take it back." He smiled at her. "I admit defeat Misao."

She looked at him not sure how to answer him.. So instead she hugged him and cried. She cried until she had no more tears left. "So you're alright?" She asked him between sobs. "About the baby." He pulled away so he could look at her. "I thought you might get mad at me." She confessed.

"In Matsue, I thought you might have been." He admitted. The way they had carried on.

She watched his eyes darken. It made her want to please him but not just now. She kissed his brow and he looked at her. She smiled at him. "I'm hungry." She announced.

He gave her another quick kiss on the nose and helped her up. She was about to open the door when he stopped her. "Aren't you going to change?" He asked.

"Oh." She opened the trunk and moved the picture aside gently. Her omitsu outfit. She held it out admiring it before it was pulled out of her hands.

"I've been meaning to burn that." He announced and she laughed. It made him happy to hear her laugh. She found an teal colored kimono that matched his eyes perfectly. "Turn around." She ordered and his eye brow rose. "I have seen it all before." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's not what I asked. Now turn around." She said a little more forcefully.

He kept a straight face. "I don't see why you're been shy now after Matsue . . . . "

"Aoshi." She warned.

"I'll go first." He said dropping his yukata.

She turned around quickly. "I'm hungry and I won't let you distract me." She said over her shoulder.

"So that's what it is. You're not being shy." He whispered close to her ear. "You just don't want me to hold you up."

She huffed an pouted. He dressed quickly and left the room so she could dress. Moments later a fully dressed Misao emerged. He'd waited for her so they could walk into the room together. She grabbed his hand and she smiled at him. They almost ran into Kaoru who's hair was awfully messed up. Kenshin appeared seconds behind her looking perfectly presentable. At the table he handed her a blue ribbon. She'd flushed and used it to tie her hair. Misao smiled at Aoshi and though he didn't smile back they understood each other.

*************

Misao held Kaoru's hand in agony as she pushed. She was glad Kaoru had been able to travel back to Kyoto. There was no way she could have done this with anyone else. Misao's face turned to the side as she screamed, giving one final push. With her energy spent she slumped back on the futon. 

A loud cry, caused Kaoru to look up, she watched Megumi cut the cord and clean the baby. She was very eager to know what it was. Boy or Girl?

Megumi finished cleaning the baby and wrapped it in a soft clean blanket.

"Well?" Kaoru asked, still holding onto an exhausted Misao.

Misao made the effort and raised her head a little trying to get a look at the baby.

"It's a boy." Megumi announced.

Misao's eyes teared up and her lip trembled. She had always wanted a boy.

Kaoru cried as she hugged Misao. "I'm so happy for you Misao. Our boys can play together."

Megumi brought the baby down to Misao and Kaoru leaned back just a bit.

"What are you going to name him?" Kaoru whispered to Misao. 

It was still hard to tell if the baby would look like Aoshi or her. So naming the baby was harder. Unlike Himura's children, who's both boys had deep red hair and violet eyes. Something Kaoru loved.

Neither girls noticed as Megumi left. 

"Are you going to name him Aoshi?" Kaoru asked inspecting the baby. The baby was obviously going to be tall. What with it's long legs and arms.

"Aoshi Takara Shinomori." Misao said starring at the baby's long fingers.

Kaoru beamed at Misao. "I like it. It has a nice ring to it." Kaoru yawned a bit and smiled sheepishly at Misao. She'd kept her company since the pain had started. Which was about six hours ago.

"Kaoru why don't you go get some sleep." Misao said starring at her friend. Kaoru's newborn kept her up a lot. She didn't need the extra stress.

"I'll send Aoshi in." Kaoru said as she got up. She gave her one last smile before she left.

***************

Kenshin who'd been holding his youngest son turned to look at Aoshi. He'd refused anything to calm his nerves while Misao was in labor. Still no one had expected him to freak out the way he did. They'd had to restrain him when Misao had started screaming in pain. Kenshin smiled, much like they had to do when his second son was born. Having never been witness to his first son's birth. The sound of Kaoru screaming in pain had made him dash for their room. Amber eyes glittered threateningly at the people who'd stood between him and his wife.

"It's a boy" Megumi announced as soon as she'd come into the room.

Everyone had turned to look at their Okashira who was already gone. He was more than half way to the room when he saw Kaoru coming out of Misao's room. She gave him a weary smile and he'd strode in past her.

Kaoru closed the door once he was in. She had caught sight of him kneeling just as the door closed. 'How sweet,' she thought as she headed back down to be with her husband for a moment before going off to bed. To get that much needed rest. 

"Misao." He whispered to her. Her large eyes were tired but happy he noticed.

He looked down at the baby. A boy.

"Take him." She said in a hoarse whisper. 

He was reluctant but did as he was told. He was so small.

"I have named him." She said momentarily stealing his focus away from the baby. "Aoshi Takara Shinomori."

His mouth curved into a slight smile. He had a feeling if it was a boy she would try and name him after him. But now he was glad. "So we'll name the girl after you." He said stroking the baby's face.

Misao gave him a small smile before a yawn escaped her.

"Sleep." He ordered. "I'll watch over you." He said in a softer tone.

He threw a thicker blanket over her and sat next to her, holding the baby.

************** 

Aoshi paused in doing the paper work of the Aoiya for a moment to watch his wife feed their child. At six months the baby was large. It looked like he would take after his father after all. He'd be tall.

Misao finally finished and sat the baby down in a large cradle. She smiled down at her pride and joy knowing that his father would look after him for a moment while she fixed him breakfast. She walked away to the kitchen. "I'll be back." She called out to Aoshi who came closer to the baby once she left the room. His work could wait. Being Okashira of the Oniwa-banshu was more paper work than anything else these days. Still it was nice to be their leader again even if he'd never admit it out loud.

He watched her carrying breakfast in and rose to help her place things down. She gave him a thankful smile and sat next to him. She served him and watched him eat while she had some warm milk. She loved looking at him. The midnight black hair. The deep steely eyes. A chiseled face to perfect to be . . . . . .

She had waited till he finished eating. "Tea Aoshi-sama?" She said giving him a large playful grin.

He raised his eyes to meet her, knowing she only called him Aoshi-sama when she was extremely angry or during other activities . . . . . 

'She must want something,' he thought. He drank his tea and it tasted familiar.

"I was thinking we could go on a trip." She said watching his face carefully.

This tea was bland. He looked up at her.

"I want to go on vacation. It'll be our first vacation with the baby." She said again when she finished the second cup.

"When?" He asked as he set the cup down.

"The end of the week." She said putting everything back into the tray she'd brought with her.

That gave him enough time to put things in order. She wouldn't want to be gone from the Aoiya for too long. He watched as she left the room. A small tingling sensation entered his finger tips and he fisted his hands to get rid of the feeling. His ears picked up the slight sound of the baby moving and he went over to have look.

Misao reached the kitchen and took a small jade pouch out of her obi. 'Half a bag was going to have to do,' she thought as she placed it back into her obi. She washed the dishes with a large smile. He wanted to name their daughter Misao but she was hoping for Keiko. He would just need a little convincing . . . . .

Well I had fun writing this. I hope you guys enjoy reading the story. I love Misao and Aoshi they're a cute couple. The end is left a bit up there because I always leave myself room to continue a story later on if I decide to write a sequel. I couldn't move on to my next fic without this one being finished. O.C.D. they say I am. Either way. 

Again if you're interested in the story she was reading you can find that on my web site. It's under other fics.

I know the Japanese hardly ever name their children after themselves. But I think that a little Aoshi is just too cute to pass up Just thought I'd let you guys now before I get e-mails telling me I'm wrong to do that. ::cough:: ::cough:: ::my fic:: ::cough::

Thanks for reading, I'll see you all in the next fic. Don't forget to review.

- Owari 


End file.
